Punto de inflexión
by Kaochi
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que, en algún momento, la relación entre Sirius y Regulus comenzó a morir. Todo el mundo sabe que, en algún instante, surgió el punto de inflexión.


Here we go again. Remarcar que esto, en primer lugar, es un regalo para maaa bro, la señorita **Thaly_Black**, en respuesta a un reto del Live Journal del que ya no recuerdo ni lugar, ni nada XD, así que supongo que no voy a poder ir a cumplir con poner el link para que la gente sepa que soy tardona pero no irresponsable. Bueno, c'est la vie, ya lo buscaré XD. De momento me conformo con que ella sepa que no he olvidado ese oneshot sobre los Black que pidió y que, si bien creo que no ha salido exactamente como ella esperaba, cruzo los dedos porque le guste igualmente. Graaacias por tantos ratos compartiendo puntos de vista, complementando huecos del Canon que a ambas nos faltaban y contraponiendo nuestras visiones sobre la relación compartida por ambos cachondos.

En cuanto a agradecimientos, que debo bastantes XD, nombrar en primer lugar a **Marya** (sin duda alguna), porque sin ella no habría publicado hoy, ni a este paso en mil años XD. Gracias por sacar el látigo y decirme que ya vale de holgazanear tirada en el sofá, y gracias también por sacarme adelante cuando se me han atascado las bragas en el fango de alguna escena particularmente complicada de transmitir. Gracias por meterte tan hondo en la piel de tu Regulus para darme el empujoncito que necesitaba y gracias por betearme cachito a cachito. Graciasgraciasgracias. En segundo lugar, a **Tblackrose**, que la tía ha estado ahí de curranta absoluta mejorando lo suyo y dándome ánimos con lo mío, y siendo pesada también para que mi constancia no se fuera de vacaciones. Gogogo, tías guays.

No voy a entretenerme más. Sé que llevo un retraso máááás que importante con Ínferus y lo siento millones, pero primero tenía que acabar esto para quedarme a gusto. Espeeero que os gusteee. Aprestad las nungas para la batallaaaaaa.

**Disclaimer:** _**Ninguno de los cachondos y cachondas mencionados y/o utilizados me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de Jota Ká y su mente olvidadiza. Yo sólo me limito a recordar que no todo en esta vida gira en torno al señor de gafitas culodevaso.**_

* * *

><p><strong>PUNTO DE INFLEXIÓN.<strong>

_"Remember the photographs (insane),_

_the ones where we all laugh (so lame)._

_We were having the time of our lives _

_Well, thank you. It was a real blast."_

_(**No regrets. Robbie Williams.**)_

* * *

><p>Huele a podrido. La mugre repta por las paredes, campando a sus anchas, reclamando un territorio que ya está ocupado. O tal vez no. Ya no sabe si forma parte del lugar o es el lugar el que forma parte de él, aunque hace meses que todo eso ha dejado de importar.<p>

El pelo ha crecido, enmarañado, como cada telaraña que adorna los rincones más inaccesibles de su jaula. Apenas quedan. Las ha quitado todas, arrancándolas con los dedos, liándolas entre las uñas largas y amarillentas para tener algo claro en la cabeza. Algo que le permita olvidar la supuesta causa que, a efectos prácticos, le ha regalado una nueva existencia casi gratuita. Casi. El pago es a plazos, porque el duende que lo cobra es jodidamente retorcido.

Primero la felicidad.

¿Hace cuánto que no se ríe? Ni siquiera lo recuerda. A veces lo ha intentado, simplemente por tocarles los cojones a todos ellos, pero ya no tiene ganas. Está convencido de que esa misma podredumbre que infecta su alma ha llegado también a los dientes, porque muchas noches le duelen. Y ya no sólo es eso. La culpabilidad le carcome la existencia a un ritmo más acelerado de lo que lo hacen los dementores. Desgarra, y gime, y le murmura cada noche con voz trémula que cometió un error de cálculo demasiado grande. Por eso James y Lily están muertos.

La juventud, la belleza, las ganas de seguir... todo demasiado efímero. Ahora se arrepiente de haber vivido tan rápido, pero no quiere dar pena. No quiere contribuir a la construcción de Azkaban con lo único que le queda. Se aferra a su parte y tira, tozudo, aunque es consciente de que cada día su fuerza se debilita. Siempre hace demasiado frío como para poder reponerse lo suficiente, y los ánimos se le congelan excesivamente pronto.

–_Oh, ven y remueve mi caldero, y si lo haces con esmero te herviré un amor caliente y fuerte, y así esta noche... _–El tono pretende ser alegre, despreocupado, pero incluso en los que no tienen nada que temer hace mella Azkaban. Porque, como solía recalcar Binns en Historia de la Magia, "la muerte los hace a todos iguales". Incluido al mismísimo Ministro de Magia–. _Será ardiente..._ Oh.

Los pasos se detienen frente a su celda, y Sirius no necesita levantar la cabeza para saber a quién pertenecen esos caros mocasines de piel de dragón. Lo conoce demasiado bien. Se lo sabe de memoria, incluso. No en vano su mazo coronó a un hombre inocente –y tan culpable desde otro ángulo– con una sentencia de por vida sin siquiera opción a juicio. No le guarda rencor, no obstante. Su mente ha comenzado a desconocer ya el significado de ciertas palabras porque necesita centrarse en otras. Obsesionarse con otras.

–Buenas tardes, Ministro.

Parece sorprenderse al escuchar ese murmullo jocoso que es su voz. O quizás lo hace porque haya sido capaz de darle las buenas tardes de una forma tan cordial. Fudge juraría que había salido del Ministerio al anochecer, pero en Azkaban el tiempo parece ser tan inamovible como ese tormentoso cielo gris que siempre refleja su mar revuelto, así que no se lo discute. En su lugar, detiene su rutina de inspección.

–Buenas tardes, Black.

Sirius deja escapar otro gañido ronco –una risita–, y esta vez sí se incorpora medianamente, ayudándose de sus manos ennegrecidas, obligándolas a reptar por la inhóspita pared de piedra. Ha perdido el derecho que conlleva el apelativo señorial. Ya nadie lo trata como a un verdadero Black, y eso le hace gracia. Mucha, sin duda. Ha tenido que dar con sus huesos en la prisión de los magos, acusado de homicidio, para poder sacudirse al fin de encima las molestas cargas que conlleva su apellido. Black. Le entran ganas de vomitar todo aquello que no ha comido.

Repugnante.

Sus ojos grises y hundidos, cadavéricos, se detienen en un cilindro de papel enrollado que sobresale de la túnica de Fudge. Cree que es un periódico, pero no está seguro. El Profeta, probablemente. Una pequeña, minúscula, ridícula ventana al mundo exterior. Al que siempre fue su mundo. No obstante, no alarga la mano para intentar hacerse con él. Su interés por cualquier cosa ya está demasiado agonizante como para molestarse y gastar energías tratando de cogerlo.

–¿Lo ha comprado hoy? –De reojo, no puede evitar comprobar que los dos dementores que custodian su puerta se han alejado. Por orden del Ministro, supone. Estos cargos que todo lo pueden...–. ¿Los duendes de Gringotts han conseguido averiguar de dónde venía ese cargamento de oro falso para financiar la granja ilegal de escarbatos de Escocia?

Fudge parece dudar de nuevo, aunque finalmente golpea levemente el periódico con la mano y se ajusta el bombín oscuro sobre la cabeza.

–Sí, sí. El asunto se controló hace tres años, por lo menos... –Alza la barbilla y la carne flácida del cuello le tiembla un poco, arruinando el porte majestuoso que pretende mostrar. Porte majestuoso ante un recluso con mierda hasta en las entrañas. Eso sí es toda una ironía. Fudge se hace viejo, y eso hasta Sirius lo sabe–. El Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hizo un trabajo impecable. Su eficiencia en temas comerciales es incuestionable.

–Formidable –murmura, tirando de uno de los muchos hilos sueltos de ese sucio y viejo traje a rayas que ya ha empezado a formar parte de su piel. De hecho, hay zonas en las que apenas distingue la diferencia de dónde comienza un tejido y acaba el otro–. Imagino que necesito actualizarme. El mundo avanza...

Avanza y no espera. Cuántas veces le había repetido esa frase a ese... ese... Se relame los labios, a la vez que Fudge inicia una charla banal sobre unas protestas a favor de los derechos de los trolls que no le importan en absoluto. Cuántas veces lo había hecho... Quizás ya no podía recordarlo. Cada vez que intenta verlos a ellos –a James, a Remus, a su cama deshecha en la Sala Común de Gryffindor–, la calidez se marcha de golpe y la cabeza amenaza con estallarle. Frío. Todo queda desagradablemente helado y le deja un sabor de boca ácido y pastoso. Pero con él no sucede. Puede recordar su cara pálida, su gesto patéticamente formal, el insoportable letrero puntillo que había clavado en la puerta de su habitación. Quizás por eso lo recuerda. Porque no hay nada bueno, nada suyo que puedan arrebatarle los dementores.

Hermano demente y soberanamente estúpido que se había dado de frente con un final demasiado prematuro...

* * *

><p>–Estate quieto de una vez, ¿quieres?<p>

–¿Pero por qué tengo que ser yo la snitch? –murmura el niño más bajito, moviendo la cabeza cuando el pincel le resbala por la cara.

–Porque para ser buscador hay que medir... –Sirius se queda pensativo, rascándose la barbilla con el pincel– doce metros y ser mayor de nueve años. Además, necesitamos una snitch.

–Pero tú no tienes nueve años.

–Claro que los tengo. ¿Es que no te han enseñado a sumar? A ver, ¿cuánto te crees que son veinticuatro y cuarenta y cinco, eh? Chiquitajo respondón...

Regulus se queda callado, aguantando las ganas de estornudar cuando el penetrante olor a pintura se le mete por la nariz, y Sirius sonríe. Está ridículo con esa pintura amarillo Fwooper, pero alguien tiene que hacer de snitch y su hermano es idóneo para el puesto. Y si no lo es, tampoco importa. Cuando acabe con él, todos los equipos de la liga irlandesa querrán tener un Snitchgulus en el campo.

–Ya está. No te toques la cara, que se tiene que secar. –El niño arruga el ceño. Le tira mucho la piel, aunque no se queja. Sirius sabe que en el fondo tiene tantas ganas como él de probar el nuevo juego de Quidditch que le regalaron por su veinticuatro y cuarenta y cinco cumpleaños–. Me pido ser Josef Wronski.

Regulus se gira en redondo, indignado.

–¡Pero yo quiero ser ése! ¡Es mi favorito!

–No. Tú quieres ser una snitch. Venga –agrega, pasándole los dedos por la mejilla izquierda. Todavía está húmeda. Quizás debería abrir la ventana y sacar la cabeza de su hermano por la misma, para que se seque antes. Está demasiado ansioso por empezar–, mueve las alas y haz ruidos de snitch.

En lugar de cooperar, para que el juego resulte impecablemente realista, Regulus se cruza de brazos y compone esa mueca absurdamente irritante que anuncia malas consecuencias. Qué niño más plasta y egoísta, además de tonto. ¿Por qué no puede diferenciar los conceptos de jugador y pelota? Encima, la escoba nueva es suya. Cuando le compren una a él, podrá reclamar el derecho de elegir jugador. Mientras tanto, que se conforme. Aunque algo en su expresión le dice que no va a ser así si no hace algo para remediarlo.

–La snitch es la mejor pelota de todas, y encima te da millones de puntos. –Su hermano sigue mirándolo, huraño, por lo que Sirius decide ir más allá–. Será igual que jugar a Maza Calabaza, pero totalmente distinto.

–¿Y me vas a tirar calabazas?

–No, bobo. Pero te voy a perseguir con mi escoba, como en los partidos de verdad. Y si no te cojo... –Sirius le guiña el ojo, componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado– te regalo la mitad de mi colección de cromos de brujas y magos famosos.

–Todos –exige el más pequeño–. Y también la varita que brilla.

Acepta. Hace años que ya no toca esos cromos, y la aburrida miniatura de varita lleva en el fondo de su armario desde que cumplió los ocho. De todas formas, no va a perder. Su "reproducción de Cometa 140 para jóvenes magos" es el triple de rápida que las cortas y enclenques piernas de Regulus. Porque sí, piensa pasarse por el forro de la capa las estrictas órdenes de no volar ni jugar en casa que acompañaron al fabuloso regalo, y si Kreacher se empeña en meter sus horrendas narices de por medio le ordenará vivir en su cajón de los calcetines sucios para siempre.

Cuando Regulus se pone a zumbar por la habitación, moviendo los brazos e imitando a un Augurey enfermo de escrofungulosis, Sirius se incorpora y se arrodilla frente al ornamentado baúl de madera que hasta ese instante le ha servido de asiento. Su madre habría querido que se detuviese unos doscientos años para apreciar la exquisitez de los relieves que la adornan, pero a Sirius no puede importarle menos una caja aburrida. No cuando supone la única barrera existente entre la diversión y su magnánima persona. Por eso, arranca casi el cierre de latón y levanta la tapa.

Maravilloso. Como todas las anteriores veces que la ha abierto a escondidas.

–El bate, la Quaffle... –Se ajusta las gafas de buscador que descansan en su frente. Necesitarían un tercer jugador, pero no piensa dejar que Kreacher participe, y menos cuando su juego sobrepasa ampliamente la "legalidad"–. Vamos a simplificar el juego. Yo soy el buscador y tú... ¡pero haz bien el ruido!

–No sé cómo se hace el rui...

–Si no te lo tomas en serio, no vas a jugar –lo interrumpe con seriedad, apartando las cosas inservibles hasta dar con la pequeña esfera negra que se agita bajo dos gruesas tiras de cuero–. Ah, mira. La Bludger.

La Bludger. Una parte de su cerebro le deja muy claro que es una mala idea. Malísima. La pelota no parece tener intención alguna de controlarse y respetar los tesoros ancestrales de su madre, pero la alternativa de jugar sin ella no es plausible. El partido perdería toda la emoción. Además, ¿cuáles serían las terribles consecuencias? ¿Acabar castigado una semana? ¿Dos? La última vez le había tocado limpiar el roñoso paragüero de la entrada, incluso la mierda de debajo de las uñas. Y apestaba. O sea, que podría prescindir de la Bludger y ahorrarse... Bah.

–¡No, Sirius, espera! ¡Madre dijo que...!

La voz de Regulus queda ahogada por un ruidoso zumbido proveniente del proyectil oscuro que ya ha salido disparado por la casa, sin molestarse siquiera en utilizar la puerta abierta con premeditación. En su lugar, decide traspasar el caro papel pintado con el que sus abuelos (o bisabuelos, o tatarabuelos, Sirius no lo tiene muy claro) adornaron las paredes de Grimmauld Place, dejando un boquete más grande incluso que la cabeza de su hermano pequeño.

–Hala...

Sí. Hala. Esta vez se ha pasado.

–¡Pero no te quedes ahí parado, bobo! –le chilla, adelantándose a él y corriendo por el largo y sinuoso pasillo–. ¡Hay que cogerla!

La velocidad con la que sus piernas suben las escaleras le parece, de pronto, insuficiente. Puede oír a su hermano resollando para seguir su ritmo, pero no tiene tiempo para esperarle. Ahora sí que empieza a estar preocupado, porque se ha metido en un buen lío y lo sabe. La desesperación le repta por la garganta desde el estómago, y hasta consigue que deje de escuchar los ruegos de Regulus en la planta inferior cuando el inconfundible sonido de la puerta principal resuena por toda la casa. Mierda. Mierda.

–¡Sirius Orion Black! –Sirius ni siquiera se pregunta ya por qué su madre solo berrea su nombre. Traga saliva, porque ignorar sus órdenes resulta muy divertido la mayor parte del tiempo... es decir, siempre y cuando ella no está delante–. ¡Niño desagradecido y malcriado! ¡Hacerle esto a la casa de mis padres!

Walburga continúa soltando una letanía de calificativos poco agradables y todavía más poco propios de la dama que dice ser, y Sirius se da cuenta de que no hay otra salida que bajar. Si no lo hace, su madre mandará a Kreacher a buscarle y acabarán ambos a patadas por las escaleras. Además, quizás así se conforma simplemente con castigarle otra vez a limpiar el paragüero...

En cuanto llega a la planta baja, se da cuenta de que eso no va a ser posible. Justo en la entrada del salón, junto a un cuadro agujereado en el que aparecía la tía abuela Cassiopeia –que ahora maldice a Sirius desde el retrato vecino en el que se ha refugiado–, se encuentra el vomitivo y carísimo jarrón que tía Druella les regaló por Navidad. O, bueno, lo que queda de él. Las flores violetas estampadas en la porcelana saltan de pedazo en pedazo, produciendo un chirrido de lo más desagradable. Aunque, la verdad, cuando cantaban villancicos para "alegrarles" la cena no es que sonasen mucho mejor...

–¡Qué Salazar nos ampare contigo! ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora a Druella? ¡Eres la deshonra de esta familia! –A Sirius se le ocurre comentarle que lleva todas las Navidades quejándose del dolor de cabeza que le ponen las cancioncillas del jarrón, pero no lo hace. No entiende a su madre y sus complicadas manías sobre el "correcto comportamiento", pero sí sabe que contradecirla supone alargar al doble el sermón, y no quiere que eso suceda por nada del mundo–. ¡Mira cómo has dejado a tu hermano! ¡Parece un... un...!

Estira de la delgaducha muñeca de su hermano pequeño, obligándole a alzar la barbilla entre esos dedos que se asemejan a garras debido a la forma sobresaliente de los metacarpos y las falanges. Sirius lo mira en silencio, con la cara amarillo chillón y los labios formando una especie de "o" por culpa de los mofletes que aplasta su madre, y no puede evitar ahogar una risita que le cuesta otro bufido por parte de Walburga y que le hace enmudecer al instante.

–Ha sido idea mía, madre –los interrumpe de pronto la voz de renacuajo de Regulus, apartándose las manos de su madre de la cara–. Ha sido idea mía jugar.

Walburga baja la vista con perplejidad, sin perder el rictus cosido a sus labios de forma permanente, esperando probablemente una explicación a una declaración tan sorprendente. Sirius, por su parte, es incapaz de abrir la boca. Regulus nunca miente a su madre. Es más, Sirius se ha preguntado muchas veces si sabe mentir, o si es que lo que le gusta es tener ese aspecto de niño relamido de mamá que le confiere Walburga. Regulus nunca, nunca hace nada malo. Por eso, que haya decidido echarse las culpas espontáneamente no sabe si es algo que deba alegrarle o enfurecerle. Lo último que necesita es que su madre crea que le ha coaccionado para encubrirse.

–Ha sido idea mía y Sirius me estaba ayudando para ser el mejor buscador del mundo. Como Josef Wronski. –Su voz suena seria y firme, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ahí plantado, con la barbilla aún apuntando al techo y la ropa salpicada de cal aquí y allá, a Sirius no le parece estar viendo a su hermano pequeño. Parece otra persona. Suena como otra persona–. Sirius me estaba ayudando porque quiero ser alguien muy importante, madre. Como el abuelo.

El abuelo, que ha sido galardonado con nada más y nada menos que una Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Sirius aún no comprende qué es eso tan magno que ha podido hacer un viejo cascarrabias como Arcturus Black, porque ser una persona tan sumamente desagradable, usurera y manipuladora no parece algo que pueda relacionarse con un premio tan importante. Sin embargo, Regulus dice que quiere ser como él. Quiere ser como él porque ocupa un lugar de honor en los cuadros del pasillo y porque su madre habla de él con un reverencial tono de orgullo. Quiere ser como él, a pesar de la escasa nobleza de su carácter y su singular lema del "cueste lo que cueste".

–Yo también quiero ser recordado, madre. Por eso estábamos entrenando. –Sus infantiles ojos grises están cargados de algo que Sirius no sabe definir, pero que no le gusta. No le gusta en absoluto. Walburga lo llamaría tiempo después "el gen de los Black", pero incluso para entonces, incluso sin saber qué es un "gen", Sirius ya sabe que su mirada dista mucho de la de su hermano. Y lo peor de todo no es eso–. Cueste lo cueste. Porque soy un Black.

"Cueste lo que cueste".

Walburga se ha quedado inmóvil, y permanece así durante los segundos posteriores al discurso de su hijo menor. Sirius la imita, mientras la atención de Regulus continúa fija en su madre, aunque eso no parece ser necesario; Walburga acentúa su rictus y se yergue, serena. Altanera. Con ese "gen".

–¡Kreacher! –El viejo elfo aparece medio encogido, listo para lamer los zapatos de su adorada ama, pero Sirius ni siquiera aparta la vista para comprobar si llega a hacerlo. No puede, aunque quiera–. Recoge todo este desastre. Que no quede ni una esquirla.

Después se marcha, sin añadir una sola palabra más. Sin el castigo pertinente y sin confiscarle la escoba y el juego de Quidditch. Regulus también la observa marcharse, como si realmente no hubiese esperado otra cosa de ella, y finalmente se gira hacia su hermano con una alegre sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Se han librado. Sin embargo, Sirius no le corresponde. Tiene los puños apretados de una forma un tanto espasmódica y ya ni siquiera las pintas de su hermano pequeño consiguen hacerle gracia. Hay algo peor en todo eso. Algo peor que el comportamiento de su madre, que no es si no un claro signo de aprobación a la conducta de Regulus. No es tampoco ese "cueste lo que cueste", pronunciado a media voz y sin que ninguno de los dos hermanos lleguen a comprender del todo su magnitud.

Es que Sirius ha confirmado que Regulus no sabe mentir.

* * *

><p>–... pero ya no sé cómo decirles que el nauseabundo olor de sus misivas es la causa de que no se consienta negociar más. ¡Nadie es capaz de abrirlas!<p>

La voz de Fudge se apaga finalmente, perdiendo el aliento y el entusiasmo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Lleva demasiado tiempo allí, así que comprueba el reloj con una calma fingida que no consigue engañar a Sirius. En Azkaban es imposible ser buen actor teniendo un público tan decadente. Tan... moribundo. Su estrecho y sucio tórax se convulsiona cuando vuelve a jadear entre dientes, en honor a su chiste malo, marcándole todavía más las costillas.

–Cuidado, Ministro... No vaya a perder la cabeza, como muchos por aquí... –Fudge ya se ha apartado de los barrotes, y Sirius promete que puede contar las canas que le nacen en el pelo cuando las dos figuras encapuchadas que custodian su maltratada libertad vuelven a tomar posiciones en la entrada de la celda. Frío. De nuevo frío. Aprieta los dientes para controlar el miedo que le corroe de pronto la sangre. Necesita distraerse para proteger lo poco que le queda. Para aguantar, una vez más–. ¿Me lo presta? El periódico.

Fudge duda, pero finalmente accede a lanzarlo lo suficientemente cerca como para que su mano ennegrecida y cubierta de heridas infectadas pueda llegar a recogerlo. No usa la magia, a pesar de ostentar el título de dirigente mágico británico, y no porque no quiera. Es que no puede. Azkaban no hace distinciones con nadie. Es una ironía construida piedra a piedra de la que nadie consigue escapar nunca. Después se pierde por el lúgubre y húmedo corredor haciendo resonar sus zapatos de piel de dragón, deseoso de finalizar la repulsiva obligación a la que ha tenido que dedicar parte de su noche. O tarde. Ya no sabe.

A Sirius no le importa nada de eso, no obstante. Despliega la edición de El Profeta sobre el suelo, sin preocuparse de si se llena o no de mierda –a fin de cuentas, todo lo que hay en esa celda, incluido él, ya lo es–, y encara la fotografía que aparece en portada. Y, curiosamente, es incapaz de fijarse en las nueve personas que saludan alegremente a la cámara, o en sus ropas ridículas y andrajosas. Total, él va mucho peor.

Quizás, si hubiesen pasado unos meses más, habría estado lo suficientemente ciego como para resbalar la vista de esquina a esquina, sin ver a nada ni a nadie. Quizás, si hubiesen pasado unos meses menos, habría reconocido a la rechoncha mujer que ocupa el centro de la estampa y al hombre con un fez que sonríe ampliamente tras una niña pecosa de pelo largo. Sólo quizás, porque hace doce años que no los ve. Sin embargo, los ojos grises, acuosos y hundidos están fijos en el hombro del chico larguirucho que posa a la derecha de la mujer. Fijos, inexpresivos. Luego se abren súbitamente y vuelven a convertirse en dos finas rendijas que amparan la esencia de la locura que tantos años ha mantenido a raya. O puede que sea el único cuerdo de todos aquellos confinados en esa precaria imitación mágica del fin del mundo.

Porque Fudge también ha visto esa misma foto, desde la cual Arthur Weasley señala las enormes pirámides que se erigen a su espalda, orgulloso de haber obtenido al fin un poquito de esa suerte que siempre parece huir de entre sus dedos. Ha visto a las nueve personas, y se ha equivocado. Como todos. Por eso se estremece al oír la risa ronca que sacude de pronto los cimientos de Azkaban y acelera el paso todavía más.

Porque sólo Sirius sabe que allí hay diez, y va a matar a esa décima persona.

"Cueste lo que cueste".

* * *

><p>Y con esto, sacabó lo que se daba. La verdad es que para mí ha sido muuuuy complicado transmitir la idea que quería dar sobre en qué momento empieza a partirse su relación usando la percepción de un niño tan pequeño como lo es Sirius en el fic (ocho añitos, gorogorogoro), pero también quería defender que no considero que una separación tan radical se llevase a cabo de un año a otro simplemente por la elección de un sombrero. Quiero imaginar que ya había alguna semillita que iba, poco a poco, distanciándolos, aunque ellos no fuesen plenamente conscientes de lo que sus actos significaban.<p>

En cuanto a la mezcla de escenas, no me preguntéis why xd necesitaba que fuera así. Que Sirius hablase desde Azkaban y que el recuerdo de Regulus no se hubiese esfumado, y no precisamente por los motivos que él piensa. Quería demostrar que, igual que en su momento se distanciaron abismalmente, en el fondo nunca dejaron de ser hermanos. Y Sirius nunca dejó de tener un poquito del gen Black.

Ale, ya me callo, que sé que aburro cual vieja cotorreando mientras hace ganchillo y me interesa más saber vuestra opinión al respecto que la mía. Caca, pedo, culo y pis para todooooos.


End file.
